leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
April Fool's Patch 2011
* New Item: Yordle Saddle |Related = *April Fools 2011 Release Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.114 |Next = V1.0.0.115 }} New skins * * * * * * * League of Legends Champions * : ** Lee Sin projects a discordant wave of sound to locate his enemies, dealing physical damage to the first enemy it encounters. If Sonic Wave hits, Lee Sin can cast Resonating Strike for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin dashes to the enemy hit by Sonic Wave, dealing physical damage plus 10% of their missing health. * : ** Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains lifesteal, spell vamp, and armor. * : ** Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast cripple for the next 3 seconds. ** : Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their Movement and Attack Speed for 4 seconds. Movement and Attack Speed recover gradually over the duration. * (Ultimate): Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. * (Innate): After Lee Sin uses an ability, his next 2 basic attacks gain 50% Attack Speed and return 10 energy each. * Akali is no longer a ninja. * now slams enemies into the ground instead of into the air. * has been changed to . * Alistar is now a ninja. * Amumu is now happy. * skin has been replaced with . * Annie has grown up and is now a teenager. * Tibbers now wears armor. * Blitzcrank now giggles whenever he uses . * Cassiopeia has been removed from the League following an incident involving a plane. * We're tired of all the Miss Fortuning snakes, on that Miss Fortuning plane. * Cho'Gath now starts the game the same size as if he had 6 feasts. * still increases Cho'Gath's size. * Bushes can no longer stealth Cho'Gath. * is now global. * now heals teammates as well as damaging enemies. * Corki can now fly over obstacles without using Valkyrie. * Dr. Mundo decided that he enjoys the color blue. * Dr. Mundo now has mana. * None of his ability costs have changed. * now triggers on all enemies caught in the area of effect. * : fear duration has been increased to 10 seconds at all ranks. * Fiddlesticks has been removed from the League. * Now shouts "DEMACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" while channeling . * Gangplank's model has been replaced with a targeting reticle. * Gangplank now fights from his boat. * is now global. * His Voice Over has been reworked to be shouted from a distance and includes far more laughter. * Gragas is now sober. * has been removed and replaced with a new ability. * NEW Plant Grass: Garen infects an area with grass seeds, causing additional brush to grow over the next 30 seconds. When brush is fully grown, it can be used by allies and enemies. * Jax can no longer dodge. * Jax's lamppost has been deemed overpowered and replaced by a rocket launcher. * All of Jax's abilities are now ranged and blow things up. * Jax can now dodge again. * Age reduced by 10 years. * has been renamed to Aspect of the Puma. * has been renamed to the more appropriate: "Man Drop". * Sion has taken a sabbatical from the League to pursue a lifelong dream of teaching Kindergarten. * He'll be back. * : bounces now apply on-hit effects such as and . * Now requires skill to play. * Cuteness increased by 10%. * Teemo may no longer be the target of hostile attacks or abilities. * has been renamed to Endless Rage. * Endless Rage now has infinite duration. * Zilean can now travel back in time creating new realities and tangent universes in the process. * Something has gone terribly wrong... Items * NEW Yordle Saddle: Any yordle champion can buy this new item to ride . * : new unique passive: taunts nearby (both enemy and allied). * has been renamed to Tamat. es:Parche del Día de los Inocentes 2011 Category:Patch notes Category:April Fools Day